A typical cell phone user can store information regarding their contacts on their phone or on a Subscriber Information Module (SIM) card that can be used with the phone. Typically, this contact list is static and only available via the cell phone. If the user changes phones or borrows someone's phone, substantial effort is typically required to access the contact list. Moreover, the contact list is static in that the user is provided no information regarding the current telephone availability of each person on the contact list. That is, the user does not know if the contact's telephone is out of reach, turned off, busy, declared busy, etc.